


We're Us

by Lydinya



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
Summary: Is there an ideal way to tell someone "I love you" ?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	We're Us

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the New Year and it is KanaMari,, what a great start :). Not gonna lie, I am very tired while typing this so I'm sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy, it's been a while since I've written for them, but I've been a little inspired recently :)
> 
> Anyways, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Maybe it was the cooling winds raising goosebumps across her exposed skin, or maybe it was the anxiety brewing inside her. All Kanan knew was that she was shaking, fighting against her body to calm down for even a moment.

She couldn’t pin why she felt so scared, it wasn’t as if this was a new discovery to her. Yet, the way Mari looked underneath her was almost indescribable. Anyone would lose their breath with such a view.

Mari’s hands had been wrapped in her loose hair not a moment before, now they rested on her cheeks while her mouth moved muted, trying desperately to grab her attention.

Kanan shook her head, trying to grasp what was happening as Mari spoke a bit insecurely,

“Should I have not said it?”

Blinking, Kanan suddenly remembered just where she was.

“No, I-I mean, it’s just that-“

Kanan broke eye contact as she looked around at their situation. 

Here she was, in Mari’s room on top of her, in only a bra and shorts while Mari was just a single piece of clothing from taking their relationship to the next level.

Pushing herself away, Kanan stood upwards for a brief moment before getting off of Mari, immediately searching the room. The young blonde sat upwards as well, watching Kanan toss her room around like a mad man. Grabbing the blankets, Mari brought them up to her chest,

“What are you doing?”

Finally finding what she was looking for, Kanan grabbed a hold of her shirt she had tossed onto the floor earlier. Putting it on, she tried to explain,

“This isn’t right, Mari. Y-You can’t say that when we’re like this,” 

Kanan briefly motioned her hand to them being partially naked before continuing,

“W-We should be at the top of a roof with a candle-lit dinner, while the entire day prior I treat you to the finest date I could ever muster up. But this?”

By now Kanan had her shirt on as she sat at the edge of Mari’s bed, trying to quickly put on her shoes,

“This isn’t good. At least, not for someone like you, Mari. You deserve so much more.”

Mari, however, could only sigh out at Kanan’s rushed explanation. It was exactly like her to want so much, even after all the years of trying to break down that view she held of her. 

Mari scooted herself closer to Kanan, letting the blanket fall, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Resting her head by Kanan’s, Mari spoke softly to her,

“You know, I don’t need all of that, right? I mean, we’re us. We have different ways we do things. Besides, all that you described is stuff that’s in movies and fairytales.”

Mari waved her hand around playfully as she explained herself. Kanan, however, stopped her fidgeting for moment, staring at her partially tied shoes,

“You say that, but what if I think that’s the least you deserve?”

Kanan turned to face Mari, entirely ignoring the fact that she was still in her underwear. Mari let out an annoyed click of her tongue though, lightly tapping Kanan’s shoulder,

“A girl like me only wants one thing from you, Kanan.”

“What’s that?”

Kanan sat at the edge of her seat, literally, as Mari spoke out,

“I just want to know, do you feel the same way?”

Kanan could feel the nerves that had shocked her in the first place climbing their way back up her spine. Yet, Mari waited patiently for an answer. 

Pushing out the ideal way Kanan planned for things to go, instead she focused on what was right in the moment. 

Standing up taller, Kanan clenched her fists as she let out the words that have clogged her mind for months now over her blonde-haired beauty in front of her,

“I love you too, Mari. So, so much.”

Though Kanan’s face was serious, Mari burst into a fit of happy giggled as she pulled Kanan closer to her. Wrapping their arms around one another to keep balance, Mari whispered just loud enough for both of them,

“That’s what I like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
